Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now '''is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the second such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on '''September 25, 2014 '''for all regions. How it works Download the app for free (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Players from different countries can't join in the same dance room, however players from the same country can join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they live in the same state, province, or otherwise. Features '''Challenge Mode Much like Just Dance 2015, the Challenge Mode, which allows players to pit their highscores against each other, this featured was added on April 14, 2015. Requirements for Androids/iOS : 1. A phone with the app downloaded on it. * For Android: Just Dance Now needs a phone with Android 2.3 and higher, and at least 28 MB in internal storage for installation. Tablets are not supported. * For iOS: Just Dance Now is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad with iOS 6.0 and higher and at least 68,6 MB in storage for installation. iPad works like a connected screen, so you can view the dances from it. : 2. A screen which can connect to the internet (Like a PC, an iPad, a Smart TV or a Chromecast) : It is incompatible with Android Tablets or any other system.a. Track Listing *This app currently holds 123 songs and 3 alternate routines. * (7) indicates that you need to play "Just Dance Now" seven days in a row in order to unlock this song on your phone. *(B) indicates this song was playable on the beta version. *® indicates this song is restricted in the US and Canada. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * () parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. * (H) indicates that this song has gotten a HD-remake for the game. Alternate Routines * © indicates that the routine was planned to be in the game, but it was later canceled. Removed These songs were taken off of the song list. It is unknown if they will return. * (M) indicates that the song has been removed more than once. Archives Back to top These tracks were found on the JD Files but have not been added to the game yet. * (CB) indicates that this song was covered in an earlier edition. However this has been changed according to the code. * (RF) indicates that the song has been removed from the files and it is unknown if it will show up again. ** (RR) indicates that the song has been restored. ** (RH) indicates that the song has been restored, and with an update. Today's Free Songs Back to top April 30, 2015 (Thursday) Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on server, but Ubisoft states that unlimited people can join in. ** Servers are region locked. * Dances are from the classic version from all the games. ** However, ''Blurred Lines'', ''We No Speak Americano'''' and [[Sexy And I Know It|''Sexy And I Know It]]'' are available with alternate routines. * This is the 2nd app Ubisoft made for the phone. The first was AutoDance and the third is Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller. * [[Wake Me Up|''Wake Me Up]]'' was used in all the trailers for the launch, and after a week of the game's release it became available. * Any song that was released before Just Dance 4 will be updated into a HD version. * [[Happy|''Happy]] is the second song in the history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch and the first song that is not a DLC. It was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * Like in Just Dance 2015, difficulties are not present. * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of ''Somethin' Stupid'' (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. ** However, this avatar is not available for players, as it cannot be unlocked currently. * Some HD remakes (such as'' E.T.,[[ D.A.N.C.E.| ''D.A.N.C.E.]], Firework, Idealistic, Girlfriend and'' Hey Ya) were first seen in showreels uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013, so this means the game was intended to be created before. * The first Just Dance 2015 song appearing in Just Dance Now is [[Happy|''Happy]] by Pharrell Williams. * [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]], [[Heart of Glass|''Heart of Glass]] and'' We No Speak Americano (Fanmade)'' were removed on March 2, 2015. However, they returned the following day. ** [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]] was once again removed on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. ** [[Fatima|''Fatima]] was removed on March 24, 2015, along with ''TiK ToK'', ''Hot Stuff'' and ''U Can't Touch This'' two days later. However, the last three returned the same day they were removed. **''I Get Around'' was removed on April 14, 2015. However, it returned the next day. **''Happy'' got removed a week after its release, but it was restored on April 17, 2015. **You're On My Mind was removed about an hour after it was added on April 30, 2015. * In the trailer, during the scenes showing the tracklist, ''Never Gonna Give You Up'' and ''Rock Lobster'' are shown, even though they haven't been released yet. Videos and Photos File:JDN.png|A Just Dance Now advert File:BETA PHONE MENU APK & IPA DOWNLOAD Just Dance Now! File:TUTORIAL! How to download Just Dance Now manually for iDevices! (for Non-Jailbroked) File:Just Dance Now gameplay @ Gamescom 2014 File:Just Dance Now with Coca-Cola and Les Twins! File:Just Dance Now - Menu|Beta Songlist File:Just Dance Now Launch Trailer -UK- Just_Dance_Now_New_Songs_(4_24_15) File:Just Dance Now Full Menu (4 24 15) Category:Apps Category:Just Dance Now Category:Games Category:Ubisoft